But The Monsters
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Stacie & Aubrey are having a relaxing night together but get interrupted when one of their daughters is scared of monsters in her room. This is a tie up story with First Days are Harder for the Parents all characters explained in that one. Taken from a Prompt off Tumblr added in bold to the start of the story.


_**imagineyourotp:**_

_**Imagine your OTP watching television. Person A lies against Person B. suddenly their peace is disturbed by the sound of their kids running to them because they're convinced there are monsters in their room.**_

The two women are lying on the sofa in each other's arms watching the TV together. Something they don't get to do often enough with having two lively little girls in the house, but grabbing every second they can get together.

"This is nice babe; we finally get a night to ourselves." Aubrey says kissing the brunette's head who was lying in the blondes arms.

"We don't get this enough, we actually got the girls asleep on time it's a miracle." She says facing the TV but wiggling herself into an even tighter embrace with the blonde wanting to be even closer to her than she already was.

They both just lay there peacefully watching their TV show. Enjoying having some quiet time together just being a couple with no children interrupting them for once. This peace wasn't something they were used to, so every opportunity they were given to do this together they really enjoyed. They loved being able to be in each other's arms just snuggling up with each other on the sofa.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy" a loud squeal could be heard from a distance but was loud enough to make Stacie move out of Aubrey's arms.

She gets up and is met with a hard shaking hug as Serra runs up to her holding her mommy tightly, with tears falling down her face.

"I'll go babe you stay here." Stacie says turning her head to her girlfriend while still being hugged by their daughter.

She pulls Serra away from her so she can get down to her level seeing masses of tears falling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Serra?" She asks wiping tears from her tiny face.

"Mo...Mo...Mo...Monsters" she says shaking and terrified tears still falling down her little face.

"Serra sweetie, it's okay we are here no monsters will get you I promise. Come with me I'll show you there are no monsters that can get you." She stands up and picks her daughter up carrying her in her arms as they walk over to the room.

Once they enter the darkroom Serra still in Stacie's arms. She walks over to the bed and places Serra down onto it.

"Where are the monsters hiding Serra?" She asks looking round the room playfully hoping to calm her daughter down.

"Under the bed, in the closet and outside the window. Look." She points out the window and shakes the whole time. She is practically frozen when she shows her mommy the window.

Stacie walks over to the window and sees the blinds are open and there are bushes and trees whistling outside it.

"Serra sweetheart come here, don't worry nothing will hurt you I'm here." She leans out her hand showing her daughter to come over to her. Serra slowly gets off her bed and takes tiny steps getting over to where her mommy was standing.

"Can you see out the window sweetie? It's just lots of trees moving around at night time. They like to dance around at night, just like how you like to dance during the day. They make scary shapes on your window and walls though don't they?" She says leaning down to her daughter's height to be level with her and looks at her daughter's tiny face.

"They are scary and look like monsters I don't like monsters mommy." She says sniffling now and holding on tightly to her mommy's hand.

"I think if we close your blinds you won't have to see so many of them dancing patterns in your room; do you think that would work to keep the monsters away?" She asks already planning on doing this anyway but wanting to get assurance from her daughter first. Serra nods in reply and Stacie gets up and closes the blinds blocking out most of the trees.

She bends down on her knees and crawls to the bed looking under it and seeing a teddy bear underneath it. She goes further under to pull him out receiving a scared squeal from her daughter as she goes under the bed.

"The monsters will take you mommy come back." She says pulling at her mommy's leg not wanting to let her go with the monsters.

Stacie brings herself out from under the bed, the bear in toe and sits on the floor. She pats her lap and shows Serra she could come sit on her lap for a cuddle, in which she does very quickly.

"Fuzzy Wuzzy Bear was hiding under your bed. How did he get there my cutie pie?" She says placing the bear on her daughters lap making him dance up and down on her.

"I thought the monsters took him, like they were taking you." She says taking the bear and hugging him tightly to her chest.

"Nope I think the monsters were Fuzzy Wuzzy Bear, he was playing a game under your bed scaring you. Fuzzy Wuzzy Bear shouldn't have scared you like that. But there's no monsters under your bed now sweetie. Nothing will take me and nothing is taking fuzzy Wuzzy Bear." She wraps her arms round her daughter giving her a big hug. After being in the tight hug for a while she picks up Serra moving her off her lap and gets up herself.

She picks Serra up and places her inside her bed thinking she had the chance to leave her and let her get to sleep. She gives her daughter a kiss on her forehead and places her covers over her so she is tucked in tightly.

"The closet mommy. The monster closet." She yells seeing her mommy almost leaving her room making her scared all over again.

"Okay Serra, I will go check the closet for monsters." Stacie walks over to the closet and sees the whole thing is over flowing, clothes scattered around it not hanging up like they should be. She tries to get the door to fully close but no luck. She decides to grab a pile of the messy clothes and remove them from the closet placing them on a chair in the room.

"You are lucky your mom didn't see this mess Serra, you would be in big trouble." She now closes the closet fully as she has removed most of the messy clothing that was falling out.

"I think the monsters were all the clothes trying to escape sweetie, look how many you had just hanging around, they were all messy and moving around. The closet is now shut sweetie there were no monsters hiding in it and if there were they have been scared away by me. You will be okay to sleep now. Are there anymore monsters hiding anywhere else before I leave?" She asks walking over to the door before she was going to leave.

"I don't think the monsters will get me tonight, I think you scared them away for now. Thank you for saving Fuzzy Wuzzy Bear. I love you mommy." She says turning around to her side hugging her bear tightly and closes her eyes feeling safer in her room.

"I love you too Serra, have beautiful dreams" Stacie walks out the room and shuts the door walking back to the living room to spend the night with her girlfriend.

As she approaches the sofa she finds Aubrey had fallen asleep already. She sits down on the sofa next to her and gives her a light kiss not wanting to wake her up. She sits curled up with the TV still turned on to the show they were watching. She turns to stare at her beautiful girlfriend breathing making her smile, knowing she is happy in her dreams.

After a few minutes of her being there the blonde starts to stir slowly waking up seeing that her girlfriend wasn't in her arms anymore but was curled up on her own. She moves and grabs Stacie moving her back into her arms so she would be lying in her arms again.

"Hey Bree did I wake you?" She asks as she gets pulled into Aubrey's embrace.

"No I felt you weren't in my arms and I wanted you back." She says giving Stacie a kiss, wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm here now, we had the monsters back again but she's asleep now. You were asleep when I came back I wasn't gonna wake you up." She lifts her head up and gives the blonde a kiss.

Both of the women just lying there in each other's embrace getting back to the peace that they first had. Watching more of the TV show they had on, having a nice relaxing evening just the two of them.


End file.
